The Census Bureau will continue the following: 1) Review NCI's paper copy of survey instruments and make recommendations for simplifying code for NCI directed skip patterns as necessary. Work with NCI to update timeline for project;2) Develop survey instruments (CAPI/CATI). Instruments should allow as usual for TUS-CPS at least five household contacts (four call-backs). To maximize overall response rates especially self-response, if available, use Census Bureau's newly developed [unreadable]Contact History Instrument[unreadable] (CHI) and any other useful methods from Census Bureau's vast experience with all its different surveys;3) Conduct interviewer training and monitoring. Revise previous 2006-07 materials to accommodate changes in questions and procedures for the 2010-2011 instruments and fielding. Make copies of the NCI Spanish translation of the 2010-2011 TUS and disseminate them to the field for use;4) Produce sampling statements;5) Assist NCI in securing of clearances;6) Conduct full three month field collection of data in May 2010, August 2010, and January 2011. This year's work will include preparation and fielding of May 2010 and August 2010. While the IAA calls for three full months (i.e., 8 panels each month) of data collection, to reduce respondent burden, we have agreed to give the full TUS instrument to August panels 1-3 and 5-7. Panels 8 and/or possibly 4, will be given an abbreviated version of the TUS instrument. The 2010-2011 TUS-CPS abbreviated version's purpose is to evaluate the validity/reliability of some concepts being changed in the 2010-2011 TUS so that previous trend data can be calibrated to the new wording;and;7) Conduct data handling, processing, and editing. Develop main weights and replicate weights. Create documentation and data files for NCI and for public users;8) Provide for further dissemination of TUS-CPS public use information through Census Bureau's DataFerrett system. The Census Bureau will provide to NCI edited data files within 4 months, and corrected edited and weighted files within 6 months, of fielding each monthly data collection. A more detailed and updated timeline and specifics will continue to be developed jointly by both the NCI and the Census Bureau shortly after the contract is signed and executed by both parties.